This invention relates to ladders in general and particularly to trestle ladders which are generally recognized as two ladders interconnected in an inverted "V" configuration. The invention is concerned with providing a trestle ladder with the capability of accommodating irregular or uneven surfaces at each of its legs while maintaining the body of the ladder in proper horizontal and vertical orientation to safety support a workman and his equipment thereon.